


No one touch you anymore

by tigragrece



Series: The history of the scar [1]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Permament Scar, Protective Irvine, talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irvine want to know the history of the scar of Squall, they will have one talk...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one touch you anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea while i was playing for maybe the 10th time the game.
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Irvine never hears the history of the scar of Squall and what have happens that he has this scar...  
He was his lover, but at every time that he asked him, he didn't really tell the reason... 

He couldn't really ask for the other the real reason, because maybe the other didn't know this...

One night while they were cuddling, Irvine asked Squall "Why don't you tell me why you have this scar?"

"Because if I tell you, you would do one revenge..."

"It's someone we knew?"

"Yes..."

"It is a someone of our group?"

"Not at all, you are nuts Irvine for thinking that..."

"But who it is?"

"It's Seifer"

"What the fuck? It's really Seifer, I'm going to kill him, I swear..."

"Don't do this, it's over, it's the past..."

"But how did it happen?"

"Just training with him, and also the fact that we little hated each other..."

"Did you two have a romantic history?"

"Yeah... He was my first lover..."

"What??"

"He wasn't really my lover"

"You were fucking-buddies?"

"Yes, I have loved him a little, but he didn't love me... He was just playing with me..."

"I'm going to really beat him the next time"

"Irvine..."

Irvine hugs Squall and tell him after kissing him "No One will touch you like this, I will protect you"

"Irvine..."

"I love you so much..."

"I love you too"

**END**


End file.
